


One is Silver

by TitaniumKitten



Series: Making Friends [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: Dean learns how to make new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kind of had to. And dahdeemohn enabled me. Written in about 20 minutes last night, so cut me some slack.

Dean swaggered into the locker room. He was pretty happy with himself. If he couldn’t get the title back from the asshole yet, at least he could make AJ’s life hell. It was kinda fun to watch Mr. Soccer Mom hair blubber and rage. Plus that Ellsworth guy was actually pretty damn cool. Weird looking, but fearless as all hell; Dean figured they had both been categorized as such and therefore felt a weird kind of kinship with the other man. He quickly made a detour around Orton, who was bitching to Kane about their loss. Dean figured Kane was pretty done with the conversation as he darted the ginger-blond a desperate “save me” look. Dean calmly recalled all the times both men had beaten him silly while they were in the Authority and gave Kane a sardonic two fingered salute before scanning the room.

Aha! Sitting by his lonesome was the subject of his search. Poor guy still looked a little dazed and Dean figured taking it gentle was the way to go. Sami would probably be surprised that some of his social skills lessons were finally paying off a little. He walked up to the bench and gave James a friendly nod. 

“Hell of a match, dude.”

James looked up, startled. “Dean! Uh, thanks. And thanks for your help out there.”

“Wasn’t anything, man. You went out there to kick some ass and you did.” Dean shrugged. 

“I’m just honored to be here. AJ did me a great honor in bringing me out to the ring.”

Dean snorted. “He brought you out there to make fun of you and to parade you around like a clown. Shit like that ain’t my thing unless the person has made it damn clear they deserve it. But you seem like a cool dude.”

“Thanks..I guess.” He let out a nervous laugh. “This is really surreal, to be honest. I mean, in the ring with AJ and you and actually having a match? Really wild.”

Dean shrugged again. “I mean, I work my ass off and like to think I’m pretty damn good, but surreal? Only thing surreal around here is how much of a prick AJ is.”

James laughed. “He is kind of a jerk, isn’t he? You seemed to enjoy pissing him off.”

“It’s...it’s kinda my thing. Pissing people off.” Dean smirked, brushing an unruly curl out of his eyes. “Hey, you wanna catch a beer or something? 

“Really?”

“Yeah, man! We can shoot the shit, make a game plan maybe. ‘Specially if they’ll make tonight's win mean something. I mean, it should, and it seems like Bryan wants to keep you around…” Dean trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ellsworth nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! I mean it would be great to have a chance to really carve a little niche for myself here. Really been a lifelong dream.” 

“So, beer...maybe something to eat?”

“Heck yes. I’ve been craving cheeseburger bites all night.”

Dean paused, a look of quiet awe spreading on his face. “7-11 cheeseburger bites?” He asked quietly. 

“I love those things! I mean, they’re super bad for you, but I think tonight deserves a bit of celebration, don’t you?

A blindingly bright smile crossed Dean’s face. “Yeah, I think so too.”

James stood up, shouldering a small duffel bag. “Cool! Let’s get going then.”

Dean hesitated, then decided to go for it. “W-what do you think about Bigfoot?”

“Bigfoot?” James scratched his head. “Well, I’m of the opinion that there is most likely a small colony of them living in the forests of Oregon.”

Dean sucked in a breath. “Chupacabra?” he whispered, daring to hope.

“Oh my god! One of my friends who lives in Arizona SWEARS he saw one once!”

Dean slung a friendly arm across James’ shoulder.

“James, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

“What? Oh! Yeah! Totally!” James nodded vigorously as they walked out of the locker room.


End file.
